Vicked corse of family
by Tessia
Summary: George managed the biggest mass ever and with Fred s help, he made it nearly ireparable. Would the "next generation" kids manage to clean after them? Daily prophet says: "Bigg day for us. Finaly the last muggle country, Japan, had fellen."
1. Chapter 1 It began

Authors´ Note: I decidet that the best would be to edit also the first hear it is rewritten. R and R. I don´t own HP.

Lily Luna Potter woke up in a bad too soft for her own and also a room, she was now in, was to bright. Even after all the reconstructions and years after Potters moved in, there never was so much sun in her room in Grimauld place. She quickly opened her eyes and looked around. It was nothing like her room, more like one of those in Malfoys' mansion. But she had now no reason to be there. Not after that git Scorpius broke up with her. She sighted. This positively was some stupid prank, her brother James would've pollen. It was so like him. He still constantly tosses her about being sorted in to the Slytherin. She sought that finally after four years he'd have had stopped. But apparently not.

She got of the bad, she wasn't willing to call it her's bad. She walked to the wardrobe and opened it. She sward. James went even so far, that he also had have changed her robes! She took out some light green dress and from a smaller dresser some underwear. Than she changed.

Once dressed, she walked to the first of two door in the room. It lead to some hallway. James really was in a big problem. The hallway was red and gold! At least her room had been brown. She closed the door and went to the second. There was a bathroom. Finally! She smiled. She washed her teeth and combed her wavy hair. She inherited it from her Prewet-Weasley grandmother. But she was nothing like the others in her family. Closest was her father, for those, who don't know, Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, who was nearly sorted in the Slytherin himself He was the only one, who accepted, where she was sorted, instantly. And she loved him so much for that. Her uncle Ron wanted to disown her for that. It was than that her father punched uncle on strongest, he could.

She got out of the room and walked down the hallway to the staircase and to the ground-floor. There ware several door and when she opened the largest, they lead to the garden, or better sad giant park. Oh, James was so death. Or was it Scorpius? Was it possible that that brat had had kidnapped her after, he broke up wit her? She turned around to see Albus, walking down the stairs and looking puzzled, as she felt.

"Morning sis'." He sad. "James is death."

"Of jealousy. I don't know who poled this, but am sorry, it wasn't me."

"What?" Both gaped at him and their brains started racing at full speed.

A poof sounded behind them and the house elf appeared. "Breakfast is ready young masters. Mistress won't join you for a next half an hour and Master is already in the dining room." They exchanged side glances and walked after the elf.

Dining room in fact was similar to the one in the Malfoys' mansion. At the head of the big ebony table sat Mr. Potter with another similar looking, but older, man. It can't be. Lily mentally gaped and Albus covered James's mouth. "Good morning father, grandfather, Mr. Black." Albus smiled. There also was an elegant noble.

"Morning." Quickly Lily and James added.

"My favorite grandchildren." James Harold Potter eyed the boys and than looked at Lily. "And our disgrace. Potter in Slytherin. I still can't comprehend it." Lily inwardly shivered. Father was giving granddad apologetic look. "And? Look at your best mate Sirius. Befriending Black. You surly are a true Potter. I am disappointed in both of you. It's not like if I am a Death Eater!"

James shivered and gave her an angry look and Albus sighted. "Both of you should know by now, she is wary impulsive. Read head's temper. Especially after brake-up."

Granddad looked confused and not knowing, what to answer, while dad was really mad. "To your room girl. No breakfast, till Weasleys won't arrive. Go to your room."

When I was closing the door, I heard garnddad muttering. "That's what you get for marring Ginevra. I wanna know, how she blackmailed the hat, to be in Griffindor."

This definitely wasn't a prank. Something was really wrong. She heard steps and some shouting and saw Albus trailing after her, dragging James with him. "It seams as, if we are in a different kind of reality. Not as a prank."

She gave him a soft smile. They walked by large ebony door, which ware half opened. they saw mum inside. "Hi mom." Lily sad happily. She was brought up by Molly Weasley. She should be the same as their mum.

Ginny smiled, but somehow she managed to look as Scorpius's grandmother Narcisa. What was wrong hear.

"O hello Lillian, dear, would you mind helping me whit the tea-set? We have to prepare for the Weasley family gathering."

"I won't mind. I'll help." Lily smiled.

"At least they teach you manors and what's good for you in the Slytherin. Not at all as stacked in a book as your brother Albus, or useless like James. Rowen and Griffin." She stacked up her nose.

Lily gave her a polite smile. What was wrong wit her mum? Or better. Was this lady her mum? She has a way to find out. "Mum can I date Scorpius Malfoy?"

"I don't see a reason why not. He is a rich pure-blood polite young man." Ok. So this positively wasn't her mother. Her mum would have had killed her for such a question. Thanks god mum still didn't find out, that she and Scorp dated. "Everything is finished. Go, tell your brothers to change and go and dress in some nice robes Lillian."

Lily nearly ran into Albus as both boys decided to eavesdrop. "What the bloody hell?" Albus sward. Both his siblings eyed him. Lily confused and James amused. "What? Certainly is something really wrong hear. As if we ware in a different reality. My school-robes changed to Rawens' color!"

James got a laughing fit. "You surly 'll be a perfect Rawen. You are like aunt Hermiona." Albus glared at James.

Lily quickly told them to change and proceed to her room. There ware several dress-robes in the wardrobe and she ran thru them, choosing simple black silk robes with no slaves. There was just a minimum ornament, made of black gems and silver around the hem. She quickly let her slightly curly hair down and smoothy and smiled. She looked perfect. Splendid image of 'aunty' Miraia.

When she got out she saw Albus laughing. "James can't tie his tie!"

She rolled her eyes and got to the kitchen. James and Harry ware joined by grandmother.

"Good morning grandmother. How are You doing?" She asked and eyed her granny.

Lily Sr. smiled at the young Slitheryn. "It's nice to see you too. I see this time you aren't bothered with my presence."

Lily inwardly shivered. What had her alter-ego in this world had done? "I am gravelly sorry about my behavior. I've spoken to Mr. Snape and he'd opened my eyes."

Albus eyed her horrified. What if Snape and Lily weren't friends or if he had had died long time ago.

"You spoke to Sev?" Lily's face softened as she smiled. "I haven't heard of him in years."

Granddad got whiter and Sirius red. "Snevillus? There is no way! You Slitheryn's brat!"

"James!" Lily Sr hissed.

"Well, he is right, Lily-flower." Sirius added.

"Such is the hire of the Most noble and ancient house of Black. Don't be a hypocrite. It doesn't suit you." Lily Jr sad sarcasticly. It seamed that her alter-ego usually didn't complain. The adults looked at her, as if she had grown a second had. "What? And don't tell me, I am wrong. Who was the one, who sent Mr. Snape on the randevu with a full grown werwolf?" Lily gave Sirius a pointed look.

"You did what?" The blood-pressure of the older Lily was rising.

"Can you stop it now? All of you. There'll be enuf of this, when the Weasleys come." Albus sad wordily.

Lily Sr had closed her eyes and breathed in and out. "As you wish Albus. We'll discus it at home next time you are around Sirius."

There was a bit of silence and then a house-elf aspirated. "The guests are hear, Master." They quickly hurried to the entrance hall.

Ginevra Potter already stood in the hall, when they came. Then a pop sounded and there stood Bill Weasley, Fleur and a teenage girl around sixteen. She've got same blond hair and face as her mum and uncle Bill's chin and eyes. By her stood a red-haired boy, whit no freckles. "Hallo Bill, Fleur. Long time not seen." Ginevra sad.

The girl made a grimace. "As if you like to do so." She sad sarcasticly.

"Verone, don't!"

"Why are you stooping her! You know, she is right."

"Don't Mishell!" Fleur added. Both kids shut up.

Lily exchanged looks with her siblings. This was really off.

Another pop sounded. This time it ware two men, who looked like a much older copy of uncle George. "Hello kiddos. Your favorite granduncles had arrived." Both sad in uni-solo and smiled widely.

"Hi uncle Gid and Fab." Bill smiled at them. Those ware granny Molly's late brothers. Even uncle Ron was born too late to meet them.

James got a big smile on his face. "We are hear sweats." A voice sounded from behind the hall-door. "Honestly. This is getting old."

"Yeah." In came two women and two boys around Bill's age. They really ware a funny group. Gideon and Fabian Prewet had somehow managed to find themselves twin-wifes and by the look of it, had sons at the same time.

"Hey, Merden..."

"Yeah, I don't see them eider, Morym..."

"Gred and Forge are missing." Morden and Merym sad together. Lily (Jr) giggled.

After them others had arrived. Non of the other aunts and cousins ware same, as in their reality and the biggest surprise ware Dudley, ms. Abbaton, or better sad Mrs Dursley and their daughter Keilan.

Next came Percy, Penelope Weasley nee Clearwater and their daughter Paula. She was a brown-haired, brunet, curly book-warm.

Fred arrived with Angelina Weasley nee Jonson and a son called Jeffrey and George with Kate Weasley nee Bell and two twins daughters, Morgana and Gvenever. First of the two twin-girls was petite, with black curly hair and green eyes, second was chocolate-rad, with straith hair and dark brown eyes. Both, as well, as Jeff, seemed as pranksters. Charley came in with Nymphadora Tonks. Albus stared at them murderously If she was with uncle Charley, than what about Remus? And Teddy? He was wary close to his got-brother Last, but not last, came in Ron and Levander Weasley nee Brown, whit two sons,Harold, who was fiveteen and Arthur, who was ten, both carbon copies of Ron and a little baby-girl, by the name Stefanie.

When they all gathered, that went the sitting room and a ring rang from the downstairs. "I will get it!" All of the Potter kids sad at the same time. They quickly stormed out of the room.

By the door stood wary angry looking Rose Weasley. "Rosy!" Lily shouted happily.

Rose smiled weakly. "Than I guess that I am not alone." Than she came in and stormed up and to the sitting room.

"What are you doing hear?" Levander snapped.

"Back of women! RONALD BILLUS WEASLY, HOW DEAR YOU LEFT MY MOM AND ME? YOU ARE THE WORST FATHER EWER! FORGOT, THAT WE EWER EXISTED. WE HAVE NOTHINK INCOMON! Obliviate!"

No one was able to stop her or to say anything The Potter kids, Morgana and Paula ran after Rose out of the manor. "Rosy!" James shouted. "Rose..."

Rose stopped halt and didn't move at all. He circled her. She was silently crying. "Rose..."

"I am aright I wanna go home Jey."

James hugged her. "Me too Rosy."

"How home? You are at home Potter." Paula sad sharply.

"No we are not. This isn't our reality. Our was better. Mom wasn't as bad and arrogant as Malfoy, father wasn't a prick, making Lils feel horrible, for being a Slitheryn, Roses' parent ware together..."

"James, this isn't funny." Morgana sad warningly.

"Well is it? Even he knows when to be serious." Lily Jr smiled

"That just can't be..." Paula protested.

"And you still don't know the worst. Voldemort and Grindewald rule the world." Rose whispered.

"What?" All thee Potters looked at her, as if she was mental.

"Shit!"

"Language Morgana."

"Shut it Paula." Both girls ware thinking what had happened to four of their cousins.

"We have to do something." James sad. All four thought as hard, as they could, of the solution.

"Meet me at Hog's Had at five. Pack all you think you need on a journey" Rose stated. The tree siblings nodded.

Paula and Morgana frowned. "Are you shur, it isn't her doing?" Paula asked skeptically

"Yeah, look." Albus sad and casted detection spell on Lily. "You see?"

"She is a Slitheryn. I won't trust her." Morgana sad.

Lily's eyed got a dangerous angry look. "Now now, dear cousins. I may be a Slitheryn, but I am still also half Potter, half Weasley. You may not like me in this reality, but in my... Just ask my brothers, who am I loyal to. I am my own person and in some way, as it looks, I am more of a griff, then your James, Harry and Ginevra Potter. Even old man Snape is." She snapped at them, giving them the famous Bellatrix Lestrange smirk. She smuggled down from the roof an old painting of the sad woman in he first year during Christmas It was to make fun of all the not-family other-houses-members.

Albus snapped his for-had and James shivered, even if they had had seen it in the past. Morgana looked murderously. "You are saying."

"Come on. Mom will kill us, if we won't came back soon." Albus sad, hoping to make them stop. All thee girls had a five-minutes staring contest and then turned around. "By by, Rose." James and the younger Potters sad before leaving. Rose gave them a week smile. She had to think of something

Only think the thee Potter kids found out till five was, how different was their family and friends hear to the ones at home. And even than only of those, who existed in both realitys. Also Remus and Dorcas Lupin as well as Marion Black came by whit their kids.

When the five was about to come, Paula, Morgana and her twin insisted to come along. They have snaked out as well, as Potter kids and came beck whit packed clothes and other necessity, shrunken down in their pockets. Slowly the six of them sneaked to Harry's office and flued to Tree Broomsticks. Rosmerta looked a bit angry. "James Sirius Potter! Last time you flooed hear a dung-bomb."

"No I didn't. But I am jealous of that idea. Why did it never occurred to me?" James gave her a funny face, mix of jelosy, astonishment and surprice. Better than any of his innocent faces.

"Oh! So than it was old Black and Potter!" She decided angrily.

"Sorry about that ms. Roberta Bye now." The twins drugged the others out of the pub. All of them quickly crossed the street and sunk in the Hog's Had. Abelford was standing behind the bar, actually washing the dishes!

"Rose..." Albus started, but the old wizard pointed his long fingers up. "Room four."

The kids went up and found a cozy looking room. Rose opened before they even had a chance to knock. "I have it. The change have happened on 30th October 1981. Someone informed Voldemort about future. I asked mom after some research of my own. It seams it ware the Malfoys. I found a photo of old Lucius and Abraxas."

"That can't be! Scorpius would never do... Oh." Now it made a seance for Lily. Sudden brake-up out of nowhere, mood-switches, tiered troubled look. "He tried to warn me, but I never listened." She put on her best poker-face, so that no one can see her as broken as she was now.

"So the Malfoys went back. What then Rosy?" Albus asked.

"Then he freed Grindewald. He stopped the whole pure-blood nonsense and took the old mens' one. Enslaved Muggles."

"Grindewald!" James's eyes wildened.

"Yeah, I know. It's ridiculous." Rose sighted. "All the muggles are enslaved Those, who gave birth to muggle-borns have a bit heir status. Wizards are only divided in a way of the privilege, who to marry. You can't marry a muggle or a more pure- or less pure-blooded wizard. There aren't any new half-bloods."

"That's horrible. We have to do something" Albus sward

"I thought you may say that. I found out that my alter-ego also took as much classes as me and found this." Rose took out a necklaces - the time-turner.

"You can't. It's illegal." Paula protested.

"We wanna help you." The twins interrupted her.

"What?" Paula and Rose snapped.

"We wanna help them. It's logical. Do you like the current world Paula?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know. Maybe that, that everyone is enslaved?" Lily sad sweatily. "Only ticket out of it is being sorted inn Slitheryn?"

Paula gave her a think-full look. "We Rawencrous aren't on a bad end as well."

"But most of the family are Grifindors." Albus pointed out.

"Ok. But I'm going with you." Paula decided.

"We'll need her. Her had is like an encyclopedia." Twins sad.

"And what makes you two think you are coming?" James asked them.

"Otherwise you won't go anywhere." Morgana smiled and showed them Rose's time-turner."

"Hey!" Rosy jelled.

"Fair deal." James smiled.

"Now, what would do best as a place to start at? There have to be a location, where we start." Albus asked.

"Knock-turn Alley, we can start there." Morgana sad.

"Ok. And we can empty our trust-waluts on the way." Lily added.

"Ok. I'll appirate us to Gringots'." James smiled. All of them took all of their thinks and one by one James appirated them in front if Gringots'.

"Good evening. How may I help you?" A terrified goblin asked. They, as a children of most noble and ancient house of Potter, ware in the VIP section. Death Eaters also used it. He had a good reason to be frightened.

"Hello. I am Lily Potter. Me and my brothers wont to go in to our trust waluts."

The goblin relaxed emideatly. If they ware Potters, they meant no harm. "Show me your wands pleas." All three of them showed him their wands for authorization. He checked them and smiled. "It seams to be alright. Hoprup, take Ms. Potter and her brothers to their waluts."

A younger goblin came and bowed. "This way Ms. Witch, Mr. Potters." Gringots' hadn't changed. They took a trip down tho their waluts and emptied them. Hopprup just worn them that their parents'd be notified of the amount of money they withdrawed. They took the money and quickly got to the Knock-turn Alley. Both it and Diagon Alley ware bigger as there was no problem whit muggles anymore. They got in front of B&B. No one mind them.

Rose took out the time-turner and extended the necklace so they all fit in. "Ready? Nahin mulok sakmes angrel toma helsen aiyun." She turned the time-turner so it'd take them to 1980.


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival

Everything started to spin. There ware different colors like in kaleidoscope Not the typical fast backwards movie but a real mass. Than it suddenly stopped. All of them felt to the ground. It was dark but they sourly ware at Knockturn Alley. They quickly got up. "We got to get out of hear." James sad as he helped Rose to her feats She gave him a small smile.

"So lets go." Albus sad franticly and moved towards Diagon Alley.

After few minute they got to the front-steps of Gringots'. Lily went a bit further There was a news-box. She withdrew some money from her purse and bought a copy of Daily Prophet. She nearly screamed. "Guys!"

"What is it?" Morgana asked.

"It's 1977." She sad.

"Shit!" Albus and twins sad at he same time.

"That's hilarious!" James started.

Lily and Paula gaped at him. "No it's not!"

"We can meet the Marauders and they'll be our age" The twins smiled widely.

Rose clapped her forehead "You are seriously ill." Rose sad. "Lets go. We can start even from hear. First we need a room." She started walking towards the Leaky Cauldron The others followed her.

"Good afternoon. My name is James S. Pettors and me and my companions need a room to stay at for next few days." James gave Tom a light smile.

"Yes and good afternoon you lot. I see. One tree-bad room and two two-bad. Rooms 3, 9 and 10. The room 3 is right in front of room 10 so you will be all together."

They moved up to the biggest room. It was that across from other two. Twins and Paula claimed it.

"So what's the plane now." James asked.

"We can join the Potter family hear. I rad that Charlus Potter had a squib cousin, who went missing in 1958. He can be our 'father'." Albus claimed. One of his greatest loves was genealogy.

"OK And what then? We went too far back." Rose demanded

"Yeah, but that means more time for us. First of all, we can't go to Dumbledore or to the Ministry. And we need new education diplomas" Lily sad.

"Nice. We can make them." Twins agreed

"OK And what will we say about us." Rose pointed on Weasleys of the group

"You are our cousins. Being Potters, we ware found up and attacked by Death Eaters in Australia. It was during our family gathering Our parents died while buying us time to get out of house. Our relations can stay. We are Potters and you are Watsons." Albus smiled.

"So we will infiltrate the Potter manor and Hogwarts." James smiled.

"Actually you won't. You are off-age." Albus corrected him.

"You can start Weasleys products so we have some income Just rename it." Lily smiled. James got exited.

"Now we have to get some current clothes. Muggles' as well as wizards'." Rose stated.

After a good night sleep and day of shopping and another night of sleep they got everything Twins had managed to change their Hogwards' diplomas to New Stormhall's from current time. They managed also to make new birth-certificates.

James was now known as James Samuel Potter, Lily as Lillian Lucy Potter, Albus as Albus Simon Potter, Paula as Paula Molly Watson, twins ware Morgana Marry Watson, Guinevere Linda Watson and Rose was Rose Kate Watson. Parents had their names unchanged only mothers' maiden names had had changed Gini's was now Watson, Penelopa's was Purewater and twins' mother's was Down. Hermiona's was unchanged. And Harry was now Harold Xavier Potter.

When all was prepared they got down and asked Tom to let them use his flue. Albus was the one to speak.

As the flue sounded in the Potter manor, Mr. Potter came downstairs and answered it. "Yes?" There was a face in the fire-place. The boy looked slightly like James but younger and with gray eyes.

"Hullo. My name is Albus Simon Potter, son of Harold Xavier Potter." He smiled at his supposed second removed uncle.

Charlus studied the boy. "Isn't this one of James' pranks?"

"No sir. I swear on my life it isn't. I, my two siblings and tree cousins came to London tree days ago." He made a troubled pause "We got hear because our parents ware killed by Death Eaters. We ware on a family gathering They sought us out as our father as you know even if he was a pure-blood, he was as well a squib. He married a half-blood witch. They decided them to be a good example. As I was saying, they attacked us during a family gathering so mums' family was present. Father was the first one they got and then the other parents decided to give their lives for us. Also other cousins are..." He paused. He gave Mr. Potter the right image of a relay sad and devastated boy.

"Harold got married to a half-blood? Everyone thought him dead. Pleas take your siblings and cousins and come hear. We have so much to talk about." Mr. Potter sad sadly

"Thank you Mr. Potter. We will be there in a moment." Albus polled out of the fire-pace. "Did you all listen carefully?" When everyone nodded, all the kids got some floo-pouder and one by one got throw the floo.

Mr. Charlus Potter was a tall older man. He looked like grabddad Potter when they saw him tree days age only he seamed to have kinder personality. As the kids saw now they stood in the entrance-hall.

"Hallo Mr. Potter." Albus sad followed by the others.

Mr. Potter gave them a sad smile. "I hope it could have been for a pleasant reason. My name is Charlus Ignatius Potter. Pleas fallow me." He took them to the living-room and all of them sat down. "I know now your name. What about the others?" Mr. Potter asked.

"My name is Lillian Lucy Potter." Lily smiled. "I am 15."

"James Samuel Potter, 18." James gave his great-grandfather a grin. The said man was quiet used to it. "We are kids of Harold Xavier Potter and Guinevere Potter nee Watson."

"Paula Molly Watson, and I am 16." Paula gave out an impressive book-warmish look. "Daughter of Percy and Penelope Watson."

"Rose Kate Watson, 15, of Ronald and Hermione Watson." Rose mirrored Paula.

"Morgana Marry and..."

"Guinevere Linda Watson..."

"Both 15. Daughters of George and Kate Watson." The twins gave him the famous twins' speech as Gred and Forge would had had given if they ware there. What a pity they weren't identical.

Mr. Potter was even sadder now. "How many have had died?"

"Twenty tree including parents and grandparents." Lily sad while sobbing. All others went quiet and sad. They won't ever get home. Paula looked speechless Till now she didn't fully believe the Potter kids. She as well had no idea how many people they lost. But she lost them us well. Just now it occurred to her that there was no way back home. Her eyes got watery.

Mr. Potter gave them an apologetic look for asking that question. "I am sorry. I shouldn't"

"We will somehow manage." James sad huskily "After all we... managed to got hear." He nearly sad: "... We are the children of the boy-who-lived."

"Actually there is just one think we can't manage. We need to enroll to Hogwards." Rose sad weakly.

James looked sadly at Mr. Potter. "Whit the money from our Gringot's vaults I can manage to open a shop in Diagon Alley but we still need help with the Board of governors"

"That won't be a problem. Actually.. I wont you to stay for a while till you get the shop and the summer break is owner My son is right now in the Diagon Alley whit my wife and his friends. We can go to see Dumbledore till they came back. Do you have your education certificates?" Mr. Potter asked.

After some other preparations they got to Hogwards. Professor McGonagal was the one tho welcome them. She seamed confused and distressed by their apprentice and story and took them to Dumbledore.

"Hallo professor"

"Charlus, what are you doing hear? And who are those?" The old man eyed the group whit suspicious

"This Albus, are the kids who just lost all of their family. You remember the son of Xavier and Magnolie Potter, Harold Potter? They are his children and their cousins. Became orphans 'course of Death Eaters." Minerva sad sharply.

He looked confused. James sighted at him. "Harold Potter, as in the Squib Potter cousin of Mr. P hear." McGonagal gulped. "What? It's true."

"You're being too blunt." Lily scolded him.

Dumbledore finally got it. "Potters ware always Hogwards' students and same goes for their relatives" Sad the old principal

He is prejudiced Lily realized He is a silent part of pure-blood site. He just like to do it quietly. Perhaps he helped father to defeat Voldemort only for the Greater Good. She disliked him instantly. Her Slytherin's instincts kicked in. The man in front of her did everything only for survival of the wizardry society. He was a friend of Grindewald when he was younger. She started sobbing. "Thank you sir You ware our only hope. I don't know... How would've we managed though.. In muggle world... Full of wars and blo..." She mentally smiled when all the adults looked only at her.

"But what about us? You have at least Jamie But we... And Paula is all alone." Gwen started to play along.

"You can stay whit us. Dorea will be delighted to have some other women in the mansion." Charlus sad happily. "Just be aware that Sirius is a womanizer"

"Thank you Mr. Potter. You are being wary kind to us." Paula gave him a thankful look.

"We can sort them now. How old are you?"

"We are fifteen as are they." Twins pointed at Lily and Rose.

"Sixteen." Added Paula.

"I am seventeen and James is one year older and out of school." Albus gave his brother a pointed look.

"So we can start. Girls first. Genevieve.." Dumbledore took down the Hat and placed it on her had.

It mealy touched her. "Griffindor!"

"Yap! Now me." Morgana laughed. She was sorted the same way as her twin.

"Rose." Lily sad. She dreaded her own sorting.

Rose took the Hat and it took a while till it shouted: "Rawenclaw." Albus smiled at her. "What have I told you?" She grinned.

Now Lily couldn't avoid it. She took the Hat...

... So afraid I'd say what I sad in the past... Sorry, future... But you know. It can help you. You are... Tom's opposite You can do it... And someone is waiting for you...

... What? Who?... She didn't got a chance to continue.

"Slytherin." The whole room went quiet.

"Is it that surprising? She is cunning and we need a spy. If we don't they sourly have many. Don't expect a fair-play." James sad.

By that time Paula took the Hat. "Rawenclow."

Albus proceeded "Griffindor." He grinned at James.

"Can I? Just for fun." James was sad. He wanted to go to school with the Marauders.

"Huplepuf." James went multicolor and shocked. All the others ware laughing.

"That's nice one." Minerva added. Now even James was laughing.

After that they went thru paperwork. Also Mr. Potter became the non-potter kids' legal gardian. James got custody owner Albus and Lily.

They came home at near midnight. Mrs. Potter, James Sr. and Sirius ware home by then and a bit worried about Charlus.

"Hallo family!" Mr. Potter sad from the kitchen entrance as he and the future-kids proceeded in. "James, this are your cousins from Australia. They'll be staying for a while. And this tree lasis are their cousins."

"Cousins?" James Sr. asked dumb-fully while Sirius eyed all the girls.

"Second removed They are Harold's children."

"You mean Harold as in Harold Xavier Potter, the one who went missing?" Mrs Potter asked.

"Yes, that's our dad. Or was..." James Jr. sad sadly.

"You mean the one, who was nearly disowned because he was a squib? Your father stopped your uncle and..."

"Yes Dorea." Mr. Potter sad sadly.

"Oh dear. Don't tell me that even Potters do that to the squibs. Sorry... I forgot what uncle Ron had sad when I was sorted into our equivalent of Slytherin." Lily sad sarcasticly.

Sirius and James Sr. Stared at her as if suddenly she became an enemy.

Dorea gave the girl a sad smile. She knew how it was to have prejudiced people around you. After all she was nearly disowned herself. Marrying a Potter, a blood-treator. Her family saw her as a disgrace. That's why she encouraged James Sr. to befriend Sirius.

Lily gave her a small smile.

"By now boys you should know better. Remember? Uncle Alpard and Andy ware Slytherins as well."

The boys stopped immediately

Lily grinned. "Thanks Mr. Potter. Oh... It's strange to call you that. Mum was always..." Lilly gave her a sad smile. "Sorry."

"Actually I wonted to ask... Charlus, where are their parents?" Dorea asked.

"The Death Eaters." There wasn't a need for a longer answer. The name already started to be a magic word for unnatural death. Sirius pailed, James Sr. reddened and all the others got a distant look.

"This time it wasn't any of your cousins or other family." Albus gave the older boy a comforting reassurance "You aren't responsible for them." Most of them will come around. He reminded himself. Charlus smiled at Albus. It seamed that his cousin's children will bring some peace into his home.

"It's late Charlus." Dorea suddenly looked at the watch. "Grammy." A house-elf appirated. "Prepare guest-rooms. I guess the twins wont a room together." Morgana and Gwen nodded

"Now follow Grammy. If there is anything you need, just say it." Charlus added.

In the morning they made a quick shopping in Diagon Alley. There ware books that hadn't change as well as those that had and James needed a shop to buy so he went to find some for sail.

It went good till they came across someone who only Lily saw. "Give me a minute." She ran away before anyone stopped her.

"Scorp?" The figure in front of her in dark green cloak stood still in shock so she circled him. "Scorp." To her own surprise she smiled at him. What was it that whatever he had done bad she'll always forgive him?

The shock finally ran off a bit. "Lils." Scorpius Malfoy stared shocked at his long term friend and ex-girlfriend But even now he new she won't be ex for long. He finally hugged her. "What the hell are you doing hear? It's dangerous" Hi kissed her.

Lily pooled herself from him and slapped him. "Ya know what you are doin'? Broking up, runnin' away and becoming this?" She garbed his hand and pointed where the mark should be. "Massing with time."

"No, Lily I..." He took her hand.

"We'll see each other at school." She pushed by him crying. He was the only one who could ever do that whiteout being hexed He new better than to run after her and if she was hear so ware her brothers. They would've killed him.

"Where have you been?" James Sr. asked Lily.

"Don't." She gave him a pleading look.

"She found a git of the century." James Jr. added.

James Sr. looked around. "You know the Malfoy brat? He came to school half a year age He also says he is from abroad"

"Shur as hell he is. We suspect him to be the one who..." James Jr. started but Lily ran away.

"Idiot." Albus sward at his brother.

"What? It's true." James Jr. sad defensively

"He's her was-and-will-be-again boyfriend" Rose sad whit resignation.

"She doesn't have a taste. He hangs out whit Regulus and Snevillus all the time." Sirius sad darkly.

"You know, mate. Normally she'd say it but as she ain't hear... He is still your brother even if you no longer see him as one and at least you shell try. Father kept an eye on thinks hear. Your brother wasn't the one who disowned you. Give him a chance Make a first step before it's to late." And it'll be in few weeks Albus looked solemnly at his granddad. Sorry. This man wasn't yet James Charlus Potter, husband of his granny and his father's father. This boy was still Prongs, the Marauder.

"Yeah And don't prank eider of them at school." Penelope sad, what surprised her cousins. Rose had the same line on her tong.

"Say that to them." Sad Sirius. He didn't like a distant filing he was getting from them. As if they knew too much of him. Even thinks he didn't.

"I'll fetch Lily." Rose ran of to find her cousin. It wasn't that hard but she weren't first.

"... Lils pleas. At lest listen. Then you can judge and be angry. He made me make an unbreakable wove..."

Scorpius looked desperate but Lily didn't give a damn. He distroied her life, her family... "You... Because of you not telling me... My mum changed into your granny and my father into a griffin prat. Because of you I became hated by my own family. Remember how you felt about your grandfather when he was finally released? You made it even worse.. And left me behind..." Last part she only whispered "Alone." Yeah What if she was selfish for now? He deserved every bit of it. She took out her wand.

"I think that's enough. Leave Malfoy." Rose decided it was best to stop her. There was no telling what was she about to do and that newer meant any good with Lily Luna Potter. Malfoy didn't need to hear it twice as he as well knew that. It took Lily whole summer to talk to Rose again. During they time future and present Potters and co. got to know each other a bit.


End file.
